A forest full of horrors
by therandomer5000
Summary: Leo has to go back to the rainforest when a letter from an old friend is sent to him. His brothers decided to join him but will they wish that they had stayed home instead? R&R xx
1. Chapter 1

**This has been in my plans for a very long time and I've finally decided to write it! yay! . hope you guys enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest of Horrors**

**Chapter 1**

Leonardo was the first to wake that morning, as usual. Ever since the fight with Winter's stone generals ended everything had went back to normal fairly quickly. well.. almost normal.. everyone had been very.. well... careful around each other, They got along but they were afraid of upsetting each other.

Leo still felt extremely bad for leaving for two years and what made it worse was he knew the others hadn't forgiven him.

Nobody had shared any stories of their absence, they didn't want to bring it up!

Leo sighed as he got out of his bed and made his way downstairs, he made himself a cup of tea before sitting at the table. He wanted to go out and get a newspaper to read but he just didn't feel like it, He wanted to sit down and think.

There was a small noise from upstairs and then all of his family came down, leo was a little surprised to see them up this early!

They all got the different things they wanted for breakfast before sitting at the table. There was a strange silence, the other kept looking up at him before quickly looking down.

Leo quickly finished his tea, he was about to get up when his shell cell began to ring. he stood up and answered it as he left the room.

''hello?''

**''Hey Leo?'' **It was April and she sounded confused,

''What's wrong April?'' leo asked worriedly,

**''Nothing's wrong but.. a letter came for you..''**

''What? a letter for me? who'd send me a letter?'' leo asked confused as his brothers came out the dining room,

**''I don't know'' **April answered, **''Why'd it come through my door?'' **

''I honestly don't know..'' leo frowned, ''I'll come over and get it ok?''

**''Sure'' **April sounded like she was grinning, his brothers were smirking too.

''I'm on my way'' Leo answered back.

**''Can you hand the phone to Raph before you come?'' **

''um.. sure?'' Leo handed his phone to Raph before leaving the lair.

''Good distraction Ape!'' Raph grinned, ''We'll have it all ready by the time he comes back''

**''great! I can't wait for this party! Leo's gonna love it'' **April answered happily, **''But you should know.. i didn't make it up.. there really is a letter here for leo''**

''Really?.. that's weird'' Raph frowned before shrugging it off, ''We'll worry about it after the party, see ya April''

**''Bye Raph''**

Raphael hung up on April before turning to his brothers, ''Lets get this place ready''

...

Leo arrived at April's place in record time, he handed him the letter before sitting him down.

''Any idea who it's from?'' She asked carefully. Leo stared at the from of the envelope.

''I recognise the handwriting.. i just hope I'm wrong'' Leo murmured before opening the letter and unfolding it.

His eyes widened as he read it.

''leo?'' April frowned but Leo jumped off the couch with a wild look in his eyes.

...

Mikey had just finished decorating the cake when his Shell cell went off, he answered it and went into the living rom where his two other brothers were deciding on how to decorate the room.

''Hey April'' Mike smiled,

**''Mikey! Leo's gone!'' **April said quickly,

''Aww man! you were supposed to keep him there! we've barely started decorating!'' Mikey moaned as his brothers groaned angrily.

**''Mikey! Seriously! leo just ran out of my house! he read the letter and.. i think he's scared or something'' **April said seriously, **''I don't know if he's on his way back to you guys or if he's just running blindly around New York!'' **

Mikey just stood there in a shocked silence, Don and Raph stood in front of him in concern.

**''Mikey?'' **April asked timidly,

''Th-Thanks April.. we'll try to find him'' Mikey gulped before hanging up.

''What's wrong Mike?'' Raph asked worriedly.

''Leo read the letter and ran away'' Mikey frowned, ''He's gone''

''Gone? gone where?'' Donnie asked curiously. His question was answered by the sound of the lair door opening and leo rushed in madly.

''Leo?'' Raph stared in surprise as Leo snatched the shell cell from Mikey's hand and quickly dialled a number.

He held it to his ear and waited for someone to answer..

But no one did.

''DAMN IT'' Leo growled as he hung up, he turned to face his concerned and slightly frightened brothers. ''I'm sorry'' he whispered sadly, ''But I have to go back to the rainforest''

* * *

**What's happened? Please review to find out xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of Horrors**

**Chapter 2**

_**''I'm sorry'' he whispered sadly, ''But I have to go back to the rainforest''**_

They stood in shocked silence as Leo began to leave.

''What do ya mean you're goin' back?'' Raph growled angrily, ''You ain't goin' back there''

''I have to Raph'' Leo growled back over his shoulder, they could see the regret in his eyes but they didn't care. he couldn't just leave them again!

''Why?'' Don sighed angrily,

''One of my friends are in trouble.. I have to help them'' Leo answered as he turned to face them.

''No, ya don't Leo! What ever their problem is.. well.. it's their problem now Leo, not yours. You can't just keep going back and forth!'' Mikey reasoned, Leo looked at him for a second.

''I'm sorry.. I can't just let them die'' Leo frowned before turning and running out of the lair.

''DIE!? WHATCHA MEAN BY DIE!?'' Raph yelled after him, ''YER GONNA GET YERSELF KILLED!''

''DON'T CARE RAPH!'' Leo yelled back before leaving the sewers.

''Now what?'' Mikey asked brokenly,

''I guess we try to get our jobs back'' Don sighed, ''I hate that job!''

''No.'' Raph growled before storming after Leo.

''No?'' Mikey yelped as he and Don followed the hothead closely.

''We ain't lettin' him go off on his own again'' Raph growled, ''we're gonna follow him back to South America''

''REALLY!?'' Mike and Don grin excitedly

''Yep and this time we're bringin' 'im home on time! He ain't staying there for another two years'' Raph growled as the three broke into a run.

''wait.. shouldn't we tell Splinter?'' Mikey asked suddenly.

''oh yeah..'' Raph gulped, ''we'll deal with that when we come back?''

''I'm not sure that's such a good idea'' Don shuddered as he thought of the punishment they would get.

''we'll worry about it when we get back!'' Raph snapped, ''getting Leo home is our main goal here! so shuttup and move yer shell!''

The three turtles rushed to the airport, they saw Leonardo climb into the hold of one of the planes and they quickly followed him in.

''What are you guys doing?'' leo asked in surprise as the doors were sealed.

''We're coming with you'' Don smiled gently, ''You're not leaving us again''

Leo stared at them for a moment before giving them a gentle smile.

''okay'' He said softly,

''we finally get to see the rainforest'' Mikey grinned as the planes began to lift off.

''yes Mikey'' Leo grinned, ''and you guys are gonna love it''

The four turtles talked excitedly about what the rainforest is like, they couldn't wait to walk around freely! Everyone in the poor village would accept them all because they knew Leonardo!

They couldn't help but think It was going to be great as they fell asleep.

* * *

**It's only a wee chappie but hey! Please Review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you dudes enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of Horrors**

**Chapter 3**

Leo was the first to wake up, he knew this flight was a long one so he didn't bother waking up his brothers.

Something was bothering him though.

His friend that had sent the letter told him that the whole village was in grave danger but what was hurting them? what was he and his brothers up against? and why? why the little village?

There were so many questions and absolutely no answers! Leo wanted answers and soon!

He decided to meditate to try and see what was happening to the village. He sat in the lotus position and closed his eyes. He focussed all his energy on his village.

he had a brief sighting of the sunny place, the children running around, the woman hanging out the washing and the men were feeding the dogs. it looked perfectly normal, there was no crime, nothing bad at all.

Leo could feel a little bit of bad energy coming from the abandoned house in the middle of the village but that place was just creepy, nothing more.

strange... something was interrupting him.. but what?

Suddenly his vision flashed red and faded to black, In the middle of the black mist there was a pair of glowing red eyes and a yellow, toothy grin.

He stared at the being as the red eyes filled with white swirls. The face began to melt and fade away, a sinister laugh filled his ears along with the sound of nails on a black board.

His head ached and burned as the sounds echoed around him. swirls of white dust spiralled around him as the darkness lightened into a sickly grey, Leo wanted to leave and get away from this horrid creature.

he focussed on going back to his body, he could hear screaming.. It belonged to him!? The pain was becoming unbearable, Leo screamed and groaned. he could hear his brothers yelling for him and shaking him.

Leo pulled away a little more and the bond broke, he was free.

He opened his eyes and looked into his brothers pale faces, he stood up a little before falling to the ground and falling into unconsciousness.

The three younger turtles stared at their leader as he lay on the floor.

''What the..'' Raph growled, ''why's he down there?''

''What just happened?'' Mikey asked in a weak voice.

''Not really sure to be honest'' Don frowned as he scooted closer to his eldest brother, he checked him over. ''His vital signs are fine.. he's perfectly ok..''

''Then why's he unconscious?'' Raph asked bluntly.

''he fainted..'' Don nodded, ''he musta seen something when he was meditating..but what?''

''It had to be really bad to make him faint'' Mikey pointed out, ''He's fearless''

''we guessed that Mike'' Raph growled, ''Should we try to wake him up?''

''That would be for the best'' Don nodded.

The three brother pushed, shook and shoved Leo until his eyes fluttered open.

''You ok bro?'' Raph asked worriedly.

''yeah.. yeah I'm ok'' leo groaned as he sat up onto his knees.

''Good'' Don smiled, ''what did you see?''

''the village'' Leo winced. ''... I think it's being haunted by some demon..''

''wha-?'' Mikey yelped, ''THERE'S GHOSTS!? DONNIE! YOU SAID GHOSTS DON'T EXIST!''

''They don't Mike'' Don frowned, ''are you sure that's what you saw?''

''Yes'' leo answered, ''it had to be''

The four turtles sat in silence for the rest of the flight, they were all filled with fear as the plane hit the ground.

* * *

**Please leave a review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next Chapter~ enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of Horrors**

**Chapter 4**

The doors opened and the four brothers slipped out of the plane into the dark world around them, Leo motioned for his brothers to stay behind him as he made his way into the rainforest.

''AAHHH!'' A scream sounded from the village and Leo shot off, leaving his brothers behind.

They rushed after him but stopped at the edge of the trees so they wouldn't be seen, they could see Leo with three villagers.

''They're after us'' They heard one of the men whimper, ''WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!''

''Calm down'' Leo soothed, ''I'm back. I can help.. do you know where the demons usually stay''

''The abandoned house'' The man replied with a shudder. ''They live there... they're spreading though''

leo looked over at said house and noticed the area around it was covered in an eery mist.

''They went in there after sending you the letter'' he man bowed his head, ''They've not come back''

''Leo's eyes widened as he looked at the man.

''No.. That can't be true'' he murmured.

''I think they're dead''

''NO!'' Leo yelped, ''Th-they're not.. I know they're not.. they can't be''

''They'd just got a baby'' The man hissed miserably. ''She's all alone in the house right now'

''No ones been caring for her?'' Leo frowned.

''no''

Leonardo shook his head angrily before motioning for his brothers to follow. They ran to keep up to him and eventually they reached a small shack.

Leo went to the window and looked in before smashing the window and jumping through, his brothers followed.

''Why are we breaking in to these random people's house?'' Mikey asked curiously.

''They're not random.. they're close friends of mine'' Leo hissed. he picked up a picture that was lying on the table and he smiled at it.

It was of a couple who looked madly in love and very happy.

''Carla and Diego Fernandez'' Leo sighed. ''God I hope they're ok..''

there was a small sniffle coming from one of the rooms, Leo carefully walked towards it and peeked round the door.

''Wow..'' he breathed as he stared at the cot. ''They have a baby..''

The four turtles went up to the cot to see a little baby girl in a light pink dress staring up at them.

''H-hey there'' Leo sniffed softly as he picked her up, ''You look just like your mom''

''leo'' Donnie nudged his brother and pointed to a piece of paper nailed to the wall. leo grabbed the note and sat down in a seat so he could cradle the baby easier. He read the note with a feeling of dread deep in his stomach.

Leonardo.

My husband and I wrote you a letter and I dearly hope you have come back. I'm sorry if we're not there and I'm sorry that I left the baby n her own.

Diego and I had heard of the demons terrorizing the villagers and we became fearful for ourselves and, more importantly, our baby. We decided to see what we could do and we're going to go into the abandoned house.

If we're not home by midnight tonight... It means that we have died in our efforts to help the village.

We pray that you help Lola in any way you can. It must be hard for you but please.. she needs to be safe! Protect her like you did for the village.. after all.. you're her uncle.

We're sorry to have caused you such grief. We hope your brothers have forgiven your absence and that you will forgive us for our stupidity.

We've missed you ghost

Carla and Diego

xx

Leo closed his eyes to prevent his tears from falling, his best friends were dead..

''No..'' Leo mumbled.

''Leo'' Mikey frowned as the baby fussed for food.

''We need to stay here for the night'' leo nodded as he looked at his brothers, ''I need to feed Lola''

Leo took the baby to look around the house for food while the three younger brothers read the note for themselves.

''Do ya think we're gonna go into the ghost house?'' Mikey asked curiously as he watched Leo place the full and sleepy baby in her cot.

''probably'' Don nodded.

''hey'' Raph frowned as he looked in the box. ''Look at this''

He pulled out a long brown/green cloak and showed it to his brothers.

''hey!'' leo grinned, ''They kept my cloak''

''Why'd ya have a cloak'' Mikey asked as Leo put it on.

''It was my way of blending into the environment'' Leo grinned, ''Helped me out a lot! and it gave me the reputation of being a ghost of the jungle''

''Awesome!'' Mikey laughed, ''But they know who you are now?''

''yeah. on my last day I revealed myself. They were totally fine with the mutant thing'' leo smiled as he pulled the cloak off, ''That's why I liked it here so much.. they never judged you''

''That is pretty cool'' Raph smiled, ''I don't blame ya for comin' home late''

''Aw man'' Mikey grumbled, his brothers looked at him in confusion. ''I left the cake undecorated.. I wanted to eat that!''

''Cake?'' leo frowned.

''We were gonna throw you a party to welcome you back home and to celebrate that we were a team again'' Donnie explained, ''But then you ran off to save the village''

''Oh..'' Leo suddenly felt very guilty, ''I'm sorry guys!''

''it's ok bro'' Raph smirked, ''You brought us here instead, it's just as good.. but Sensei's gonna be mad..''

''Oh yeah!'' Leo cringed, ''I completely forgot to tell him! I hope he's not too worried''

Little did they know that Splinter was extremely worried and had April and Casey searching the entirety of New York for them.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Little bit of action in this one! Stuff's actually happening! enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of horrors**

**Chapter 5**

Leo looked over at his sleeping brothers, Diego and Carla had still not come home and it was three minutes past midnight.

They were never coming back.

Leo stood up and looked into the cot, Little Lola opened her eyes and smiled at him. She reached up and opened and closed her hands at him, asking to be lifted. Leo picked her up and hugged her close.

''You miss your mommy and daddy huh?'' He whispered. ''I'm sorry but.. They're not coming back..''

He felt the tears run down his cheek as he sat down on the edge of the bed causing Donnie to wake up.

''I'm sorry little one'' Leo murmured to the baby, ''I'm so sorry''

''They're not back huh?'' Don asked quietly, leo shook his head sadly.

''They're never coming back''

''Don't be like that'' Donnie frowned as he shuffled to sit next to his brother, ''They're probably stuck in the house, it can't be easy getting out. We're gonna try and get in the house to stop the evil so maybe we'll find her parents in there''

''But what if we don't?'' leo asked as he looked over at Don with teary eyes, ''What happens to her?''

''You keep her'' Mikey smiled as he and Raph sat up.

''You're close to her Leo'' Raph shrugs, ''She likes you''

leo looked at his brothers and back to the baby, he couldn't keep her.

''She belongs with the humans'' He frowned, ''We can't keep her''

''We could give her to April?'' Donnie suggested.

''We'll figure it out when we have to'' Raph frowned, ''It'll be fine, we gotta find her a baby sitter until then''

''You guys go back to sleep'' Leo yawned, ''I'll deal with it'' and with that leo left the shack.

the brothers lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly there was a shape moving across the room towards them.

''What the?'' Raph frowned as they sat up. Donnie lit the candle next to the bed giving the room an eery glow.

The three turtles screamed in fear when they saw the demon.

It had come from the house and was now towering over them, it let out a piercing scream and flew at them.

The turtles ran out the house to see the village being destroyed.

''LEO!? LEO!?'' They called over all the screaming.

they ran around the village looking for their brother, they were about to give up when they heard a familiar yell.

They looked round to see their brother hit the floor.

''LEO!'' They ran towards him but he was grabbed by a demon and was being thrown around. Another demon shot past them with a screaming baby in it's arms.

''LOLA!'' Mikey yelped as the demon took the baby into the abandoned house.

''AH!'' leo yelled as he was thrown into the ground again only this time he went rolling across the ground towards a fire pit that the village had built. they had no street light so they built fire pits.

Fire pits are deep holes filled with fire and Leonardo was rolling towards one. he tried to stop himself before he reached the edge but at the force he was thrown it was near impossible. he grabbed the edge as he went over it and caught himself.

The fire was hot underneath him, he had to try to climb out. the demon loomed over him like a giant black cloud, it's bright red eyes gleamed menacingly.

''LEO!'' Leo heard his brothers yell in fright, he clambered up the steep wall and tried to get free but it was like a hand was pushing him back.

''HELP!'' Leo yelled as he was pushed off the edge.

A kusarigama chain whistled towards him as he fell and wrapped round his waist. soon he was being pulled up and out of the pit.

he lay on the ground panting fearfully as he listened to the noises around him. His peaceful little village was being burnt to the ground.

''You ok?'' Donnie asked as he grabbed leo's arm.

''yeah.. thanks guys'' he panted.

''I've never heard you yell help before..'' Mikey gulped as he trembled, ''I've never seen you scared'' Mikey had been spooked by his brother's fearful cry, Leo could tell it had scared them all.

''I was being thrown into a fire pit by a demon'' leo frowned, ''I'm allowed to be scared''

''No you ain't'' Raph growled, ''You're our fearless leader and we don't want you givin' in to fear and death eva again''

''I'll try to contain myself'' leo said sarcastically.

''guys'' Donnie gulped, ''I think we'd ought to get into that abandoned house now, we've gotta stop them now!''

''But how can we stop them in the house?'' Mikey asked worriedly.

''That's where they're all coming from.. if we find the source we may be able to destroy it'' Don nodded.

''C'mon guys'' leo stood up and lead his brothers into the abandoned house and shut the door.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back from my holiday! I'm burnt, tanned and out of money which shows it was a successful trip! anyway! enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of horror**

**Chapter 6**

The four turtles looked around themselves at the dark silent hall.

''dude'' Mikey breathed, ''I really don't like this''

''So.. what now?'' Don asked worriedly.

''We search for the source'' Leo nodded determinedly.

''Should we split up?'' Raph asked as he looked at the two sets of stairs. ''there's a lot of ground to cover''

''I'm not sure that's a good idea'' Mikey shivered.

''We won't split up'' Leo smiled gently at poor Mikey. ''It'll be safer if we're together''

''Up we go then?'' Don asked as he eyed the stairs. ''Or we could go down?''

''Up'' leo nodded. ''But we'll check for any rooms first''

they spread out along the hallway to see if there were any rooms but the doors were fake.

_''Leonardo..'' _ a whisper floated through the hall towards the turtles they stared at the downstairs. _''You dared to come back... Leonardo.. You. will. PAY!'' _

''Like hell he will'' Raph growled as he shoved Leo up the stairs away from the voice, they all made their way up but a scream from below stopped them.

leo felt something grab his ankle.

''Huh?'' He looked down to see a black smokey hand. It griped harder and pulled before grabbing the other ankle too and pulling him down.

''LEO!'' the brothers yelled as their brother was pulled down. they ran after him and grabbed his wrists.

''PULL!'' Mikey yelped as they pulled leo away.

''AH!'' Leo grunted in pain as cold nails were dug into his skin.

_''Leonardo.. must. die...'' _The voice hissed as it released Leo sending the four brother flying up the stairs. they leapt to their feet and ran to the next floor.

''You ok?'' Don asked as he looked at Leo's ankles.

''never better'' Leo panted.

''How tall is this house'' Mikey asked tiredly, ''I wanna leave now! The demons are already attackin' us! they have something against Leo!''

leo cringed at the mention of his name.

''what?'' Raph asked,

''I may have made a few enemys'' Leo grimaced, ''I think they may have died and are possibly haunting this place''

''But that doesn't explain anything'' Donnie frowned, ''They can't just come back to earth whenever. there's got to be a cause for them to return''

''Like revenge?'' Mikey asked with wide eyes.

''That would be the reason for them to want to come back and cause damage but there's gotta be a way they got here'' Donnie explained. ''Like.. someone who knew how to open doors to the underworld to bring them here''

''There used to be a guys like that around here but he disapeared'' Leo frowned, ''he called himself ''The Ghost Lord''!''

''Well.. You're ''Ghost Lord'' Has been hiding here... and my guess is that he's been waiting for you. That would be why he took your friends, he wanted you to come here'' Donnie shuddered. ''I'm guessing he's gonna do whatever it takes to get to you''

''Then you three should get out of here'' Leo's frown deepened, ''You need to be safe and he'll use you guys to get to me''

''We ain't leavin' you here alone'' Raph growled, ''But maybe Mikey should go''

''HEY!'' Mikey hissed, ''Why do I hafta go!?''

''Cause you're a coward!'' Raph smirked.

''I am not!'' Mikey growled, ''I'll prove it!''

''Enough!'' Leo scolded. ''Lets keep moving''

they looked at the next load of stairs before moving into the hallway to see what was in the rooms.

They walked around looking for any sign of Leo's friends but there was none. They went up the next flight which went up into a darker, dirtier hall. the stairs were somewhere else in the hall.

''Lets see if we can find them'' leo nodded.

They walked forward slowly they could hear the sounds of claws on a wooden floor. They came from one specific door which the boys decided to leave alone. there was a door at the end of the corridor.

it creaked open and revealed a hallway filled with candles.

There was a growl coming from within and a black shadow moved towards them.

''we should fight it'' Raph nodded, ''We need to get passed''

''I'll do it'' Mikey nodded as he swallowed his fear he'd show Raph he wasn't a coward.

''Don't bother Mikey'' Raph hissed, ''You'll be too scared to actually do any damage''

''I'm not a coward Raph!'' Mikey shouted angrily before running towards the demon.

''MIKEY!'' Don yelled fearfully.

There was nothing Mikey could do to fight the spirit. It grabbed him and tore at him with it's claws, it threw him into each wall and sucked his energy out of him. it slammed him to the floor, Mikey looked over at his brothers.

''I told you I wasn't afraid'' He croaked before being dragged into the darkness.

''MIKEY! NO!'' The brothers bellowed as Mikey's pained screams echoed around them.

there was a flash of bright light and the lights came on to reveal the empty hallway.

''No..'' Leo whispered as Don fell to his knees with his hands over his mouth.

''MIKEY! MICHELANGELO!'' raph screamed as tears ran down his face, ''COME BACK!''

''H-he can't Raph'' leo shuddered, ''He's... he's gone.''

''NO! GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK TO US!'' Raph screamed in anguish, ''HE'S JUST A KID! HE'S OUR BABY BROTHER NOW GIVE HIM BACK RIGHT NOW!''

''Oh god'' Donnie choked, ''What if they've killed him''

''They haven't Don'' leo knelt next to his little brother and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, ''We have to keep going, we need to save Michelangelo. He's our main priority now.''

''I'm gonna kill the idiot who caused this'' Raph snarled, ''they're gonna pay''

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm writing this during a storm.. it's so distracting.. enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of horrors**

**Chapter 7**

The three remaining turtles searched the entire floor for their missing brother but there was no sign of him.

''He's gotta be somewhere'' Raph kept repeating in a hoarse voice.

''NO! GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU!?'' Mikey's scream echoed around them causing to cringe, he was clearly scared.

''MIKEY?'' Raph called back.

''RAPH?'' Mikey sounded relieved at the sound of his brother's voice. ''WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?''

''IN THE SAME PLACE YOU WERE ATTACKED!'' Donnie yelled, ''WHERE ARE YOU?''

''I DON'T KNOW'' Mikey replied tearfully, ''IT'S REALLY DARK AND COLD''

''I think he's upstairs'' Leo frowned, the three brothers rushed up the stairs and looked around.

''hey! guys! I found something'' Donnie called from his place outside a locked door.

''Donnie!?'' Mikey's voice came from inside,

''Yeah Mike, it's us'' Don grinned with his brothers.

''I'm sorry I caused this'' Raph said guiltily, ''This is all my fault''

''It's ok Raphie'' Mikey tried the door handle but it didn't move. ''Can you guys get me out of here?''

The lights flickered on around him, Mikey backed away from the door and looked around.

The room he was in was stained with blood and there was a pile of guts in the corner.

''AH!'' Mikey screamed.

The door behind him was being slammed into by his brothers.

A black hand came out from the pile of guts and grabbed Mikey's arm and pulled him, Mikey fought back trying his hardest to not fly near the guts.

Another hand flew out and grabbed his arm and pulled , Mikey grabbed the door handle with his free hand.

''Help'' Mikey whimpered as he started crying, His brothers were yelling to him but he wasn't listening. Blood was dripping from the ceiling and was landing on him, the floor was becoming slippery.

''_We.. will.. break.. him'' _The voice laughed.

''NO YOU WON'T!'' Raph growled as he tried the door again.

Black hands came out from the ceiling, the floor and the walls. they grabbed and scratched at Mikey and lifted him off the floor, he was jolted about mercilessly.

The door was smashed open and Mikey was dropped onto the bloody floor.

Mikey felt Raph pull him into his arms and he broke. he sobbed into his brothers chest because of the pain and the fear.

The older brothers just held him and listened.

''I'm so sorry Mikey'' Raph sniffed, ''This should never have happened to you''

Mikey shuddered before looking up at his brothers.

''Can w-we leave now?'' He hiccupped.

Raph pulled him up and kept an arm around his baby brother's shoulders as they stepped out the room. Leo and Donnie took the lead while Raph comforted Mikey.

''Th-Thanks for saving m-me'' Mikey whispered, ''I owe you guys one''

''You owe us nothing'' leo smiled gently, ''We're just glad to have you back with us''

''You gave us one hell of a scare'' Don smiled.

''Sorry'' mike gave them a shy smile. ''Do you think they'll get me again?''

''We're not gonna let 'em'' Raph grinned as he hugged his brother closer, Mikey grinned back as they walked through the filthy halls.

Mikey shuddered and one of his eyes flashed red, Donatello gave him a strange look before carrying on.

Something was wrong with Mikey and he wasn't sure what.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel bad for what I've done to Mikey.. enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of horrors**

**Chapter 8**

The four turtles walked along the corridor slowly. The three eldest turtles knew there was something wrong with Mikey but they weren't sure what, he was acting weirder than usual.

''In there!'' Mikey yelped as he ran into the room on the right the three other turtles followed him in.

''What?'' Leo frowned as he looked around the empty room.

''Why are we in here?'' Raph asked skeptically.

''Mikey'' Donnie stared at his youngest brother as he locked the door behind them, ''Why are you locking the door?''

Mikey began to chuckle before it turned into a full on mad laugh, he turned to face his brothers. His eyes turned red and his skin melted off his bones, they turned into black smoke.

Michelangelo was a demon.

''YOU TRICKED US!'' Raph yelped as they stared at the demon with horrified expressions.

''YOUR BROTHER IS BACK IN THE ROOM'' The demon laughed, ''YOU LEFT HIM THERE AS HE SCREAMED FOR YOU!''

The brothers shuddered as the demon stepped closer,

''He's probably dead'' The demons laughed softly before disappearing, ''But we will give you one last chance to save him..''

The brothers ran to the door but it was still locked, they looked around the room for a key.

''Found it!'' Donnie grinned as he shoved the key in the door.

The brothers ran back to where they had found the fake Michelangelo, there were horrific screams coming from inside.

The brothers smashed the door open for a second time to see a black cloud in the centre of the room, there was an unconcious Mikey inside of it.

''MIKEY!'' Leo called in his protective big brother voice. ''WE'RE HERE NOW.. WE'RE SORRY WE LEFT''

Mikey's eyes opened slightly,

''why did you leave me?'' Mikey whimpered, ''You guys left with someone else instead of me''

''We didn't realise it'' Donnie said guiltily, ''We're sorry''

Mikey looked at them through pain filled eyes as a couple of tears ran down his face.

''C'mon Mikey'' Raph frowned worriedly, ''You gotta believe us otherwise you'll never get out of that cloud alive!''

''I-'' Mikey closed his eyes as the cloud began to disperse, ''I believe you'' Mikey landed on his knees on the cold floor. He looked up at his brothers but they seemed wary.

''You.. you are the real Mikey right?'' Don asked.

''Yeah'' Mikey nodded tiredly,

''Prove it'' Raph growled, Mikey looked up at his brothers but nodded understandingly.

''I am Michelangelo Hamato.. I was caught by the demons when I tried to prove myself to you Raph. When Leo left to go to south America I had to get a job in the party business where I spent everyday getting beaten up by kids'' Mikey nodded exhausted. ''You guys came in my room on the night before Leo came home and found me crying because I felt like you guys were slipping away and I thought leo was dead''

The brothers hugged Mikey as the youngest turtle's eyes began to close.

''Don't fall asleep bro'' leo murmered, ''We have to get through this first''

''i'll carry him'' Raph nodded as Mikey was hoisted onto Raph's shell.

''Raphie'' Mikey breathed, ''I wasn't scared earlier.. did I do good?''

''No Mikey, you got yourself hurt just because of somethin' I said'' Raph scolded gently, ''I'm sorry for getting you into trouble..''

''I'm sorry Raphie'' mikey yawned, ''I guess you guys are right.. I am stupid''

The brothers were about to tell him otherwise but he fell asleep before they could.

''I hope this doesn't last too much longer'' Don sighs. ''I'm not sure how much more Mikey can take''

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of horrors**

**Chapter 9**

They walked around the floor for a while, they had found the stairs but they felt like there was something on this floor that they had to get.

Mikey was just waking up.

''Dudes?'' Mikey frowned, ''Why are we still on this floor?''

''I'm sure there's something here we need to see.. or get'' Don answered absent-mindedly. Mikey could see that all three of his brothers had vacant expressions, it was as if they were being controlled.

''Raphie?'' mikey frowned worriedly as he tried to get Raph's attention, he couldn't get Raph to put him down. ''Dudes! try to control it! don't let yourselves be taken over!''

The three turtles had found the room and opened the door, the fourth screeched at the inside.

It was dark and creepy with a high wind blowing around, in the center was a large demon calling Mikey's brothers.

''GUYS! GUYS!'' Mikey yelped worriedly, ''IT'S GONNA KILL YOU!''

But his calls didn't work so he tried something he knew would usually get them to spring into action.

''HE'S GONNA KILL ME'' Mikey yelped, ''HELP! PLEASE'' he could see his brothers were trying to fight to get their minds back. Raphael had dropped Mikey.

Michelangelo rushed in front of them to try and defend them.

''Guys please!'' Mike pleaded, ''i can't do this on my own.. I'll be captured again or killed''

Leonardo snapped out of his trance and flew towards Mikey just as a black fist came down.

''Thanks bro'' Mikey grinned as he and his brother sat up. it was clear the other two were struggling.

''Donnie. Raph.'' leo commanded, ''Hear my voice and follow it. I need you two to fight your way back to us, we need you.''

Raph and Donnie fell to their knees as they snapped out of their trances.

''Thank god'' Mikey breathed.

''lets get outta here'' Raph nodded. The four turtles leapt out of the room and slammed the door.

They got a safe distance away from the door and Rap hugged Mikey close.

''I'm glad you're ok bro'' He grinned, ''We didn't mean ta fail ya''

''It's fine'' Mikey grinned back, ''I'm glad you guys didn't die''

The four turtle brothers linked arms and made their way to the flight of stairs that would take them to the next floor.

''Ya know.. this house wasn't this tall on the outside'' Mikey groaned.

''_Come to me Leonardo... come here to me...''_ Leo and his brothers backed away from the stairs. ''_Leonardo... come here and face me.._''

A cold mist hit the four ninjas and Leo's eyes glazed over, he started strolling up the stairs.

''LEO! STOP!'' Donnie yelled, but they could tell Leo wasn't in control of his body. The voice had control over him and there was nothing anyone could do!

they just had to follow and hope for the best.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Poor Leo.. Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of horrors**

**Chapter 10**

Leo watched as his brothers followed him fearfully, he feared for them and himself. He was filled with hopelessness at the lack of control he had over himself, what made it worse was the huge headache he had!

Both his mind and the entity's who had taken over were fighting for dominance causing Leo's head to feel like there was too little room.

''Leo.. you've gotta try to fight it'' Don mumbled, ''Don't let it control you''

'There's nothing I can do' leo thought but his brothers couldn't read his mind. 'I wish I could stop this guys.. I really do'

The three younger turtles grabbed at leo's arms and tried to pull him back but he was too strong, leo could feel their hands on him and he knew he had to fight back.

The stairs felt like they went on forever, everyone felt so helpless.

But Leonardo was never one to give up!

He used his years of teachings to try and fight for his body and mind, he just needed to concentrate.

He focused on the black mist in his mind, he focused on the thought of it evaporating and disappearing.

The dark mist began to get heavier causing Leo to panic a little before forcing himself to concentrate. The mist evened out before evaporating away completely.

Leo was free.

He opened his eyes without even realising they had been closed and looked over at his brothers.

''Leo?'' Mikey questioned hopefully, Leo smiled and turned to face them.

''yeah'' Leo looked over each brother, ''I'm back''

''Good'' Raph grinned, ''We were gettin' worried''

''Are you sure you're ok?'' Donnie asked worriedly.

''I'm fine Don'' Leo chuckled softly, ''Don't worry.. We should probably get to the next floor''

''Isn't that where you were headed?'' Raph asked in surprise, ''When you were in tha' trance thing?''

''I think I was gonna go higher than that'' Leo frowned, ''But we've got to go up anyway.''

''Lets hurry then'' Don smiled.

The four brothers ran up the last few steps before stepping out into the hall, they walked back past the stairs to go deeper into the hall. There was only one door at the side and there was a bad energy coming from it.

''We goin' in there?'' Raph asked roughly,

''Yup'' Leo nodded with a gulp.

''I was afraid you'd say that'' Don groaned.

''Let's get in there'' Raph put a hand on the door handle, ''The faster we do this the faster we get outta this house''

''Wait..'' Mikey frowned causing the brothers to freeze. ''Do you dudes know what time it is?''

''Really?'' Raph growled, ''You're really asking for tha time now!?''

''Just answer the question'' Mikey snapped. Don pulled out his shell cell and frowned.

''I don't know Mike.. My cell isn't working'' Donnie's frown deepened as he looked over at his brothers.

''I didn't bring mine'' Leo shrugged, Mikey just blushed.

''Mine ain't workin' either'' Raph chucked his cell to Donnie. ''Fix it''

''I can't fix it Raph'' Don snapped, ''At least not until we go home''

''But..'' Mikey began to pout, ''We won't know what time it is''

''Why do we need to know the time?'' Leo asked in concern, Mikey stared at them for a moment.

''We won't know when it's chow time'' he muttered as yet another blush crossed his cheeks.

''Do you see any food around us?'' Raph asked angrily, ''Do you have food with you?''

''No but-'' Mike shrunk back a little.

''Well then.. WHY ASK A STUPID QUESTION THEN!?'' Raph yelled furiously, ''EVEN IF WE DID KNOW THE TIME WE STILL WOULDN'T BE ABLE TA EAT ANYTHIN'!''

''But...'' Mikey bowed his head, ''We need to eat.. and sleep''

''He's not wrong'' Don nodded, ''It would be useful to know the time''

''Can we please stop this pointless conversation?'' Leo groaned in frustration, ''We need to move''

The younger turtles just nodded awkwardly and followed their leader into the suspicious tunnel beyond.

* * *

**That'll do for this one! Just a little brotherly conversation! Please Review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't move! I had a huge lunch and now I'm sleepy.. it was good though! enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of horrors**

**Chapter 11**

The door closed behind them as they looked around it was just one huge tunnel.

''Doesn't look too bad'' Mikey shrugged, ''Nothing to be worried about''

The four turtles stepped forward and the tunnel sprung to life, there were flashing lights and colours swirled around them, The tunnel was turning around clockwise causing the turtles to tumble with it.

''WOAH!'' Raph yelped as he grabbed onto a grip that stuck out of the wall, he looked at his brothers who were still tumbling around while he went round with the walls.

''GUYS!'' Leo yelled, ''Follow Raph's lead!''

''Will do!'' Donnie grinned as he grabbed a grip and allowed it to take him with it.

''I can't get one!'' Mikey yelped. He felt a hand grab the edge of his shell, he looked up to see Raph grinning at him.

''Nearly lost you once little brother.. I ain't gonna let that happen again'' He nodded, Mikey smiled back before looking down at leo who was standing and walking with the rotation of the tunnel.

''Leo! Grab a grip!'' Don called.

''There aren't anymore'' Leo shrugged, ''Don't worry about it, you guys just hold on''

Leo began making his way forward which was harder than he thought it would be but something was coming that would make it ten times worse!

_''Oh Leonardo.. always putting others before yourself.. or at least that's what you pretend to do'' _The voice laughed almost causing Leo to lose focus and fall.

''Don't let the voice get to you'' Don called. ''If you fall you could break your neck so concentrate''

_''Ignoring me again? I'm not surprised'' _The voice hissed.

''What are you talking about?'' Leo growled,

_''You let me die! YOU DID NOTHING TO SAVE ME!''_ Leo frowned and tried to think of who it was that was talking.

''Who are you?'' Leo asked.

_''I am now nameless thanks to my gruesome death but they used to call me the black death'' _It answered.

''I thought the black death was the plague?'' Don frowned.

''The black death was a vicious murderer that lived in the village'' Leo explained looking a little pale, ''He killed all new comers if they didn't pay him the right price. he was called the black death because he wore all black and went around in the dark''

''Oh.. I thought it was because he was covered in fleas'' Mikey grinned. Raph looked at him with confusion evident on his face, ''Dude.. the fleas caused the black death.. did you pay attention in history at all?''

''No'' Raph smirked, ''I didn't think you did either''

''I was awesome at history!'' Mikey grinned. ''History was awesome! Master Splinter even gave me double the lessons because I liked it so much!''

_''ENOUGH!''_ The voice screamed.

''No! This is the first I've heard of Mikey liking a lesson at school! don't shut him up now'' Don smiled.

_''i see you remember me now'' _The voice growled, _''You will die in here! you should never have left me to die!'' _

Suddenly the tunnel spun faster causing Leo to lose his balance and fall over, he rolled over and tried to find something to save himself with.

''LEO!'' Don yelled worriedly as his grip zoomed down. Leo rolled towards him and Don managed to grab his arm before the grip shot back up again.

''Thanks Don'' leo panted as he smiled at his brother.

''No problem'' Donnie grinned.

''Dudes.. I'm gettin' seriously motion sick here'' Mikey moaned.

''It's not for much longer'' Raph nodded as his grip went towards the end.

The door flung open and raph released the grip, he pushed Mikey in front of him and both turtles fell out the door.

''WE MADE IT!'' Mikey cheered before being flattened by Don and leo flying out the door. ''Ow dude''

''Sorry'' Don and Leo mumbled as they stood up.

''So.. where to now?'' Raph asked as he stretched.

''Forward I guess'' Leo smiled, ''i think we're getting close''

''letsa go!'' Mikey said in his best Mario voice. They all headed forward.

* * *

**Yeah I don't think this is gonna be a long chapter story.. it's not got much horror in it either has it? ah well! It's scary if you're the character! Please leave a review xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of Horrors**

**Chapter 12**

The four turtles were walking down yet another corridor. This was all getting a bit much for them and they were close to collapsing.

''Dudes'' Mikey groaned as he stopped walking, his brothers carried on.

''C'mon Mikey'' Leo called tiredly, ''We have to keep moving''

''I can't take another step'' Mikey groaned as he stepped forward and fell to his knees. The others looked round at the exhausted turtle.

''We can't stop here'' Donnie frowned gently as he knelt next to Mikey . ''We need to find somewhere safe to stay''

''He's right Mike'' Raph nodded, ''Once we find a safe room we can rest''

''Ok'' Mikey nodded as he stood up again. The four teenagers made their way slowly to the next room.

unfortunately the next room was a while away.

_''Tired? well.. This ought to wake you up'' _The black death's voice echoed around them before everything went silent.

The boys froze and looked behind them, something was coming.

The sound of footsteps running behind them was getting louder.

''Wait'' Don whispered, ''I-.. I can hear.. claws?''

A group of huge dogs leapt out of the darkness behind them and ran towards them with a hungry look in their eyes.

''RUN!'' Leo yelped. The four turtles sprinted down the hall, Mikey and leo were in front, Raph in the middle and Don at the back.

Donatello was never a fast runner even on the best of days! But when he's exhausted it makes it even more difficult.

''OW!'' Don yelped as a dog snapped at his heels.

''RUN FASTER DON!'' Raph yelled from in front.

''I'M TRYING!'' Donnie panted. The poor turtle was just so tired and sore, he was beginning to give up.

Leo noticed a part of the floor stuck up, the boys would be able to jump to it but maybe the dogs wouldn't?

''GUYS! UP THERE!'' Leo called as he grabbed Mikey's wrist and leapt onto the platform.

''NO!'' Don yelped as one of the dogs grabbed the back of his lower leg causing him to fall forward. He was covered in dogs within seconds, he was bitten and scratched.

''DONNIE!'' Leo and Mike called from their safe place. Raph, who had been wondering why there was a sudden lack of dogs, turned around and felt his face go pale.

''No... DONNIE!'' he yelled as he skidded to a stop. ''GET OFFA HIM YOU DIRTY MUTTS!''

Raph ran back to his brother. he kicked and punched the dogs away from his brother in purple.

Enough dogs were out of the way to reveal Don's blood stained hand. Raph grabbed it and pulled Donnie free, he picked him up in the bridal sweep and carried him to his other brothers.

''Don..'' Leo murmered as Raph laid him down. ''Oh god..''

Donatello was covered in both his own and the dogs blood. there were bite marks all over his limbs, the worst bite was on his shoulder where the dog had actually managed to pull a huge piece of skin until it was almost hanging off.

Raph took his mask off and wrapped the shoulder carefully. The other injuries wouldn't cause too much damage.

''Wake up bro'' Mikey begged as he held onto Don, ''Please''

The dogs surrounded the platform, their muzzles red with Donnie's blood.

''We're gonna die'' Mike squeaked.

''No we're not'' leo frowned, ''Those dogs don't want us.. they want to finish Don off''

''Well they ain't gonna!'' Raph hissed.

One of the dogs leapt up and snapped at Don's foot, leo manged to pull his brother out the way. Another snapped at Donnie's head but Mikey punched the dog before it could.

''it's no use'' Leo sighed. ''This platform isn't big enough''

''Urgh..'' Don's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked at the dogs surrounding them. ''How am I not dead?''

''Raph managed to get to ya before they could.. you know'' Mikey smiled, Don looked round at Raph. Since a week after leo had gone to south America he and Raphael had not really been getting along, Donnie was actually beginning to think his older brother hated him.

''Thanks Raph'' Don smiled.

''I wasn't gonna let ya be eaten by some mangy mutts now was I?'' Raph rubbed Don on the head.

''Can you stand?'' leo asked gently.

''Yeah.. with a little help'' Don blushed. He stood up as he leant on Raph for support, the dogs had lost interest by now and were padding away.

''We should find a room now'' Mikey shuddered.

The four brothers made their way a little further before finding a good room. Leo let his brothers in first before shutting the door. he looked over them as they settled themselves on the ground, he was beginning to feel guilty again.

''Go to sleep bro'' Raph yawned, ''Your gonna need yer strength''

''Will do'' leo smiled before settling himself down.

They slept for a little while but leo woke up early, he could feel something in the room.. something.. evil.

Suddenly a pair on black arms grabbed his waist and pulled him up.

''WOAH! HELP!'' Leo yelped in panic, his brothers woke up as he tried to fight off the arms.

''LEO!'' Raph grabbed one of Leo's legs, Don grabbed the other as Mikey tried to prize the arms off.

Another pair of arms slid down, One wrapped around Leo's mouth so he couldn't make a noise and the other wrapped around his chest.

Leo struggled against his holds but they were too strong and soon enough he was pulled up through the ceiling.

''NO!'' Mikey yelped.

''leo's gone'' Don shuddered, ''What do we do?''

''He ain't gone yet!'' Raph pointed to the ceiling where Leo's legs were still disappearing, Raph grabbed on and went up with Leo.

Mikey and Don watched in horror as the Ceiling solidified around their angry Brother's waist. raph was now at the mercy of whatever was happening above.. and that couldn't be good.

* * *

**That was fun! Please Review xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Time for the next Chapter! enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of Horrors**

**Chapter 13**

Raph could feel his younger brothers pulling at his legs to try and free him but it didn't look like he was gonna budge.

He growled and looked up to see Leonardo struggling to fight off the spirits holding him captive, he was covered in black demons and they were hurting him. Leo looked over at Raph through a pain filled eye.

Raph felt himself go cold, leo looked like he was giving up.

''Leo'' Raph grunted as he clawed at the floor.

''Well, well, well'' The two turtles looked round to see a ghostly figure standing in front of them. ''i didn't ask for a second turtle''

The figure went up to Raph and kicked him the the face over and over again until blood was pouring from his nostrils and lip.

''Shove him back down'' The figure smirked at Leo, ''I'm only interested in getting revenge on Leonardo''

''LEO!'' Raph yelled as he fell back down into the room below and the floor hardened again.

''NOW I FINALLY HAVE YOU AT MY MERCY!'' The Black death's voice echoed around the entire house as the three younger turtles ran out the room and tried to find their way up. ''You will pay for all you did''

Leo looked over at the spirit. he noticed a large portal in the center of the room that gave everything an eeery blue glow. he could also see a figure in the corner and wasn't sure who it was.

''You tried to kill me'' The black death pulled a knife out and slashed leo's left cheek, leaving a deep cut. ''HOW COULD YOU!? YOU SAVED EVERYONE BUT ME!''

Leo squirmed and tried to fight but the ghost just laughed.

''No my old enemy.. you will not be able to get away this time'' The spirit laughed as he picked up a needle from somewhere Leo couldn't see. ''I will make sure of it''

The needle was stuck into Leo's arm and the effects were almost instant.

leo felt his limbs go numb and floppy, he could no longer move anything but his eyes and eyelids.

''Now you can't get away'' The spirit growled. leo was dropped onto a stone slab he had failed to see earlier and the ghostly murderer loomed over him. A gun was shoved into Leo's mouth, he was going to die.

''STOP!'' leo could see his three brothers in the doorway. the ghost knew his prize was at risk and leo was once again being held into the air by black demons, the gun was still being held in his mouth.

''He would never leave anyone to die'' Mikey growled, ''You can't kill him! he would never let anyone die if there was a chance to save them!''

''oh really?'' The ghost asked angrily, ''If that's what you think then let me tell you a little story.''

Leo gulped nervously.

''Your brother had been staying in our little village for over a year and he had still failed to pay the price I had set for him. I was actually considering paying him a little visit but my plans were soon interrupted. A gang of bandits from another village came to ours, they attacked us all and your brother saved everyone.. everyone but me! I remember it as if it were yesterday! The bandits had broken into my house.. I had tried to defend myself but I failed, I was at their mercy. Leonardo rushed in and saw my situation, for a moment I thought I had been saved! he looked straight into my eyes and glared at me.. he put his sword back in his sheath, put his cloak hood up and left my house'' The ghost finished angrily.

''No..'' The brothers looked at the oldest in shock.

''Do you know how they kill me Leonardo?'' The murderer hissed, ''A knife. an axe and a meat cleaver.. MY BODY DIDN'T EVEN LOOK HUMAN BY THE END OF THE ATTACK!''

leo stared straight into the tortured eyes of his torturer and felt the guilt swell up within him, he knew he could have saved him but he didn't. he didn't think the man was worth saving seeing as he had murdered so many others before.

Leo began to feel a tingling in his limbs, the drug was wearing off.

The ghost let out a cry of misery and removed the gun from leo's mouth, The demons threw the limp turtle into a corner as their master wept for his untimely death.

Raph, Donnie and Mikey rushed to leo's side.

''Massage him while the ghost's busy, that will help him get feeling again'' Don commanded and that's what the brothers did.

''Thanks guys'' leo smiled weakly as he rubbed his aching jaw.

''Did you really leave that guys to die?'' Raph asked worriedly.

''yes'' Leo bowed his head in shame, ''At the time he-.. he didn't seem worth saving..''

''leo..'' The brothers stepped back from their leader in disgust. ''How could you?''

''I-.. I kept thinking of all the people he killed and-'' But Leo didn't get to finish his sentence, he was grabbed by the demons and pulled towards the glowing portal.

''You will spend the rest of eternity in the afterlife and I will take your remaining years'' The murderer grinned.

Leo tried to pull away but the demons were too strong, he winced as the portal got closer and closer. he was going to die and the ghost would take his life for his own.

he looked round to see his brothers staring at him.

''I'm sorry'' Leo looked straight at them, ''I know I was wrong.. I know I deserve this but.. I just need you guys to know that I didn't stay away for two years because I didn't love you.. i know that's what you think but it's not true.. I love you guys more than anything.. I stayed away so long because I was ashamed of my failure.. I didn't want to admit that I had failed you guys! I'm sorry I didn't come back when I was supposed to.. Please.. Forgive me''

leo was pushed against the portal.

it burned his skin, he screamed in agony.

he could see parts of the ghost were solidifying and he knew parts of him were turning transparent.

''STOP!'' Leo felt himself being pulled away from the portal by strong caring hands.

''NO!'' The ghost screamed, ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?''

Leo was dragged away from the demons and the murderer by his little brothers.

There was a flash of blue light and the ghost was gone but the portal and demons were still there, in fact even more demons had entered the room through the portal.

''What just happened'' Don asked in fear.

''Looks like he failed.. I guess that's what I get for granting him the chance for revange'' A voice from the corner mused. ''I guess I'll have to deal with our little saviour myself''

A man dressed in all blue with a large wooden staff stepped out of the shadows.

''Oh my god'' leo gasped, ''You're that Ghost Lord guy!''

''Hello again Leonardo'' The man smirked. ''It's a shame that I will have to kill you on the same night we have been reunited''

* * *

**Dramatic huh? Please Review xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**'Sup guys? enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of Horrors**

**Chapter 14**

The ghost lord's cold eyes stared straight at Leo, They were mad and unforgiving.

''You've been very bad during your stay here haven't you boy?'' He chuckled, ''When you'd gone I thought my chance had gone with you! But no.. That fool was right, If I threatened the village you would return.. I wasn't expecting three others though I must admit''

Leo stared at the man with a look of fear mixed with anger.

''You killed people to bring me here?'' Leo gasped, ''Why?''

''I'm so glad you asked!'' The ghost lord grinned, ''You have been disobeying me. You know I'm the lord of death and when someone is killed I expect them to DIE!''

''But.. I wasn't killed'' Leo frowned in confusion.

''You should have died many times during your stay here! In fact many people should have died but you kept saving them'' The ghost lord growled.

''Isn't that a good thing?'' Mikey asked bewildered.

''Not when you're the lord of death!'' The man hissed. ''Now Leonardo.. You have a price to pay''

''huh?'' Leo gasped as the demons closed in on him and his brothers.

''It's time for you to give your life to me'' The man grinned as the demons swirled around the turtles, ''You belong to me! You will hand yourself over or witness the deaths of your dear brothers!''

Leo watched as the demons swirled around them.

''Seriously bro!'' Raph growled, ''Ya know how to get on the bad side of the wrong people!''

''yeah! What's with these people!?'' Don yelled, ''All their prices and murdering!''

''everyone here's a whackjob!'' Mikey added.

''Will you give yourself up for your brothers?'' The lord asked.

''Of course'' leo nodded, The demons stopped circling everyone. The Lord of ghost used his staff to levitate Leo.

''No'' Raph growled, ''Don't take him! Please!''

''Leonardo's soul belongs to me'' The ghost lord laughed as Leo was pushed into the portal.

''GUYS!'' Leo yelped as he went through, it burned.

All the turtles could do was watch as their leader lost his colour and became a ghost.

''Leo'' Mikey choked. ''No''

''He's dead'' Don sobbed, ''You killed him!''

''Not quite'' The lord grinned. ''He will not be dead until midnight tonight''

''It's not midnight'' Mikey frowned.

''No.. It is early evening. You four have been in here for about four days'' The lord nodded. '' Leonardo is in a state of near death, He can hear everything around him but he can only see darkness. he cannot move nor speak.'' The lord of death stared at the portal with mad interest ''He can feel his life slipping away piece by piece.. fragment by fragment.. I imagine it feels rather.. uncomfortable? By midnight he will be completely gone.. But I'm not going to let him rest in peace. I will take his soul for my own, I will bring him back as a ghost and use him as a slave of my own.. You should know that being brought back is extremely painful meaning instead of resting in peace, he'll be living the rest of eternity in torturous pain!'' The lord of death laughed menacingly.

''No.. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!'' Don screamed.

''But I'm willing to do a little deal'' The man grinned.

''Uh oh'' Mikey gulped.

''What do ya want?'' Raph asked, ''and what do we get out of it?''

''if you kill six people, that's two for each of you, I will give you your brother back'' The lord of death nodded. ''It's only six people. How hard is that?''

''it's six INNOCENT people'' Mikey shuddered, ''Can we really do this?''

''I'm sorry'' The lord laughed, ''But last time I checked People weren't exactly nice to you and your kind! I would have thought that dear old big brother would have been more important that six horrible humans''

''All we have is each other'' Don sighed, ''If we don't have family.. we have nothing''

''Exactly'' The ghost lord nodded. ''But be sure to come back in time or Leonardo will be forced to endure great pain''

The three brothers stepped towards the eldest who was staring at them through blank eyes.

''We'll be back soon bro'' Raph breathed, ''Don't worry''

it looked like Leo wanted to say something but everyone knew he couldn't.

''have a nice trip now!'' The lord laughed. ''Don't worry, there will be no dangers to you in or outside of the house because I want those souls''

the three brothers followed a demon which took them out the quick way.

They stood outside the house knowing they'd have to kill the innocent people leo had spent two years protecting.

The village and it's people held a special place in Leo's heart, the boys couldn't imagine what it would do to him if they killed the people.

But they had to..

For Leonardo!

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**A Forest full of horrors**

**Chapter 15**

The three turtles set off towards the first house to see a little old lady sitting in her rocking chair, she seemed to be fast asleep.

''She'd be easy'' Mikey observed. ''besides I'd rather kill old people than young ones..''

''Yeah.. but.. we each have to do two.. Who's gonna go first?'' Don asked warily, he really didn't want to do this.

''There's a kinfe on the counter'' Mikey pointed out, ''is there anyone who wants to go first and get the knife?''

''We'll all use the knife'' Raph nodded, ''I'll go first'' he quietly stepped through the open window, he grabbed the knife and inhaled. ''For leo''

he stabbed the old woman in the chest, Her eyes flew open before going completely still.

raph ran back to his brothers and they all ran away from the house.

''One down.. One to go'' Raph muttered.

''Yeah for you'' Don frowned, ''One down five more to go''

''Who's next?'' Mikey sighed.

They moved to the smallest house in the village and peaked in, he house was filled with kids and a single mother.

''we can't kill kids!'' Mikey hissed.

''No..'' Don shook his head, ''Let's go''

They went to the next house to see a couple of old people sitting together on the couch.

''I'll do this one'' Mikey nodded, ''This way I kill my two at once!''

He took the knife and crept up behind them, they were saying something to each other in spanish.

Mikey slashed the knife across the back of their necks and they gasped before falling still.

''Sorry'' Mike muttered then he noticed they were holding hands. ''Oh.'' There were cards set up on the little table in front of them, Mikey suddenly felt sick. he leapt out the window and ran as far as he could and into the outskirts of the jungle.

''Mikey?'' Don frowned once he and Raph caught up.

''it was their anniversary'' Mikey shuddered, ''I killed them on their anniversary''

''You had no other choice'' Raph sighed as he and Don helped Mikey up. ''We're doing this for Leo remember.. Just focus on that''

Mikey nodded.

''Still doesn't justify what we're doing'' Don muttered under his breath but the other two didn't seem to hear him.

''We're halfway done already'' raph smiled weakly, ''That's good''

''Let's go'' Don nodded.

They ventured to yet another shack to find a middle aged man sitting on the floor crying, he was shouting things in Spanish but he was clearly in a lot of emotional pain.

Donnie took the knife and slashed the back of the man's neck, he yelped before falling to the side.

''Done one'' Don shuddered. There's only two more people left to kill.

''And it's already getting dark'' Mikey squeaked.

''let's hurry then!'' Raph commanded as they ran to the next house. Raph jumped in and kill the woman before she could even realise but as he jumped back out the window a young girl ran into the room and screamed.

''Oh god'' Raph gasped, ''I didn't even think about it.. what have I done..''

A man ran in and the little girl hugged him and cried, they both knelt at the woman's side and sobbed.

''I just broke up a family'' Raph gulped.

''It's not your fault'' Mikey hugged his brother. ''that ghost lord guys is breaking up our family as we speak.. it was a sacrifice we had to make''

''Guys we gotta hurry'' Don swallowed dryly, ''it's really late''

the ran to the home nearest the haunted house to find a man beating his child and shouting harsh words at him.

''My turn'' Don growled as he ran up to the man and stabbed him.

''The ghost of the jungle!'' The boy grinned. ''You're back!''

Don winked before jumping back out the window.

''Come on!'' Raph called as they ran to the house, ''let's go get leo back!''

They ran into the house and up.

they arrived outside the room but the door was locked, leo's screams echoed from inside.

''You will be my slave'' The lord laughed.

''WE'RE HERE!'' Raph called as he banged on the door, ''WE DID AS YOU SAID NOW LET US IN''

The door opened and the turtles walked in to see leo being pulled from the portal as a ghost, his face was twisted in agony as his body stretched. The turtle screamed and groaned as he was pulled and yanked.

''Stop'' Don growled, ''We did as you said so bring him back!''

''Very well'' The lord huffed.

Leo gained all his colour back and solidified, he was thrown towards his brothers.

''Leo.. You're ok'' The brothers grinned. leo sat up painfully and looked up at them.

''You really killed six of my people?'' He asked worriedly.

''W-We had to'' Mikey frowned, ''We need you Leo''

Leo hugged his brothers.

''I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you'' The brothers said nothing, ''I'm sorry I dragged you into this''

''wait'' Raph frowned as he faced the lord, ''What happened to Carla, Diego and Lola?''

''I've destroyed them already'' The lord laughed.

Leo felt like his heart had been pierced by a cold blade.

''No..'' Leo gasped before turning angry. ''GRAH!'' he growled as he flew at the ghost lord, the man hadn't been expecting Leo to react and was caught off guard.

leo hit straight into the man sending them both flying towards the portal, The ghost lord flew through and grabbed leo's ankle and tried to pull him through.

Don leapt forward and grabbed leo's wrist and pulled him to safety.

''Done'' Mike grinned as the lord disappeared.

''Now we just need to go home'' Raph grinned.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of Horrors**

**Chapter 16**

The turtles were about to leave when the portal starting flickering and pulsing.

''What's happening?'' Mikey asked in fear.

''There's no one to control it anymore..'' leo gulped, ''It's taking the people who should be dead..''

''I'll try to shut it down'' Don nodded as he jumped next to the portal and worked on the little metal box.

They could hear the people outside being dragged towards the house by the high winds, leo was being pulled too. raph and Mikey grabbed his arms but they were pulled along too.

''LEONARDO!'' Leo looked round to see Diego and Carla in the portal.

''What?'' leo gasped in shock.

''GO HOME!'' They yelled, ''YOU'VE DONE ALL YOU NEED TO! LEAVE!''

''We have to shut down the portal'' leo called back. A gentle smile graced Carla's face.

''It's nice to see you again'' She smiled as she and Diego turned to ghosts and flew to him.

''GET AWAY GHOSTS!'' Raph yelled, ''YOU AIN'T TAKIN' MY BROTHER!''

Diego grabbed Leo and pushed him closer to his brothers. Raph and Mike held onto Leo more securely as Carla hugged Leo.

''I knew you'd come back to help us'' Carla smiled, ''Diego didn't want me to send you that letter but I knew we needed you''

''I'm sorry I didn't come sooner'' Leo mumbled sadly as he held onto his friends. ''I'm sorry I didn't protect Lola''

''I'm just glad you got to see her'' Diego smiled, ''It's ok.. she would have been alone otherwise''

Leo looked up into their faces as they released him and floated back to the portal.

''WAIT! DON'T GO!'' leo begged as his mask tails slapped against his cheek.

''We have to'' Carla smiled gently, ''go home with your family Leo.. We love you''

the couple disappeared back into the portal and Leo was left staring after them.

''HURRY UP DON!'' Mikey yelped, ''HE'S SLIPPING''

leo did nothing to stop himself. in a way he wanted to go with his friends but he didn't want to leave his brothers.

''NO!'' Raph yelped as leo slipped closer to the portal.

Leo closed his eyes and prepared himself for leaving his life behind but suddenly everything stopped. All was silent.

''well.. that was-'' Don began but a gust of wind hit them all and sent them flying back into unconsciousness.

At first leo thought he was dead but when he opened his eyes he found himself on the roof of the abandoned shack. apparently the little shack only actually had one floor but the Lord of death had used magic to make it bigger.

He sat up to see his brothers lying around him, he looked over his village with a fond smile.

The sun wa rising and Leo could tell the people would be waking up soon.

''Leo'' Leo felt his brothers arms around him and he happily sank into the warm embrace, they crawled to sit next to him and watch the sun.

''you're awake then'' leo smiled as he held his brothers close.

''You survived then'' Raph smiled back.

''PAPPA! MAMMA! LOOK!'' Leo looked down to see an excited little boy, his brothers backed away and hid. ''IT'S THE GHOST OF THE JUNGLE! HE STOPPED THE CURSE!''

People crowded around and applauded Leo, he smiled at his people before sliding off the roof to join them.

He was hugged, kissed and appreciated by everyone.

''Well done ghost!'' Everyone smiled.

''I didn't do it alone'' Leo announced. ''My brothers helped.. in fact if it wasn't for them.. I would have died'' Leo smiled at his brother's shadows.

they slipped out of the dark and walked through the shocked crowd to join their leader.

''i don't think they like us'' Mikey muttered sadly. Suddenly applause rang out around them and all the people rushed towards the younger turtles.

''You saved our ghost! you saved us! we are eternally grateful!'' They praised.

leo stood away from the crowd and watched his brothers, he was proud of them and he was happy they were finally seeing his village for all it's worth.

The three turtles looked over at their brother.

leo smirked and motioned for them to carry on and enjoy the moment.

He left them to it and went back to his friends shack.

he grabbed his cloak from the bottom drawer before finding a note. he read it and grinned before grabbing the surprise and running out the door.

''Hey everyone'' leo grinned with his cloak on, everyone applauded. he walked to stand with his brothers. ''Carla made these for you guys'' he laughed as he handed his brothers a cloak of their own.

''AWESOME!'' Mikey grinned as he pulled in on, Donnie grinned at Raph as they did the same.

Everyone smiled at their heroes happily.

''Now'' Leo began with a grin, ''If you'll all excuse us.. I have a few things I have to show my brothers''

''Come back here before you leave'' The people begged.

''We will! We will'' Leo laughed, ''I promise!''

he lead his brothers to the jungle.

They swung on the vines, watched the animals and ate some great food. Leo showed them his favourite parts and he took them to his burrow. he gave them a tour of the entire area.

And when night came Leo took his brothers to the top of the tallest tree to see the constellations.

''this was so cool'' Mikey breathed as they stared at the stars and listened to the jungle noises. ''I wanna stay here forever!''

''I get why it took you so long to come back'' Raph smiled as he looked over at Leo. Leo looked back at him.

''yeah.. but it's ten times better when you guys are here with me'' leo said gently.

''it's all been so interesting..'' Don sighed as he looked over the tops of the trees, ''You're so lucky you got to stay here for two years''

''yeah well..'' Leo shrugged, ''We're leaving in the morning, Splinter's probably worried sick''

''he was worried while you were away and that didn't stop you from staying'' Raph bowed his head, ''We were all worried''

''I know'' Leo sighed as he hugged his baby brothers close to him, they snuggled into him as he stared up at the stars. ''I never stopped thinking about you.. I was worried about what was happening at home but.. I don't know.. I could never bring myself to just.. leave..''

The others said nothing as Leo sighed. He thought about the people who had died during his second stay here, he thought about what it was like when he was here for two years.

His heart ached.

He missed his friends and all the other people from the village but he couldn't just not go home. This was the same problem from last time.

''I'm tired'' Mikey yawned.

Leo took them back to the burrow. They fell asleep quickly but Leo was left wandering about his old home, he'd forgotten how big it was.

He looked over at his sleeping brothers who were using their new cloaks as covers, he looked down at his own one.

This cloak had been with him since his second day. he had been a little home sick and was walking through the jungle before stumbling across a village, he had seen the cloak hung up on a washing line and had taken it, he knew he needed it.

he would never have guessed back then that the little village was destined to show him he could be accepted, he had taken the cloak out of his future best friend's garden too. Diego had never liked the cloak anyway!

He wrapped himself up in the fabric and lay down on his old bed, he'd forgotten how hard it was!

It took a while to get to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of Horrors**

**Chapter 17**

The turtles woke up to see the sun flowing in through the hole in the ceiling.

''Dudes.. We goin' home today?'' Mikey asked sleepily as he sat up.

''Only if leo's ok with it'' Don looked over at his eldest brother, ''Do you wanna go home?''

''Yeah'' Leo breathed, ''I guess it's time.. I need to say goodbye to the villagers first''

leo pulled his cloak on properly and pulled his hood up to hide his face before leaping out the burrow.

''Should we follow?'' Raph asked worriedly,

''Yeah.. but..'' Don sighed, ''let's not get in the way''

They pulled their cloaks on and ran after their brother but when they found him they hid in the shadows.

''MIGHTY GHOST! DON'T GO!''

''YOU'RE OUR SAVIOUR! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE US!''

''WE NEED YOU!'' The people cried and pleaded with the eldest turtle, the brothers wondered what their brother would say.

''People of the village'' leo interrupted sternly, ''You do not need me.. Nobody needs me. You must carry on and build the village back to it's former glory''

''You can help us!'' An old lady begged, ''You keep us safe''

''I-..I can't stay here like I did last time'' leo reasoned, ''I need to go home and be with my family''

''You're our family'' The head man of the village nodded, ''You are our brother''

Leo froze as the people nodded.

''You are family to me also'' leo smiled softly, ''I promise to come back and visit''

''Please do'' A young lady grinned, ''We're gonna need you to save us again.. I can tell''

leo handed a slip of paper to the head man.

''You see the address on the front?'' leo asked, the man nodded, ''Write to that address whenever there's trouble and I promise to come''

''Thank you'' the man shook hands with Leo.

The people began to cry as their hero stepped back, many of the people rushed towards him and hugged him.

Children told him that they wanted to be like him when they were older.

leo didn't want to leave. How could he?

''Have a safe journey ghost'' A woman with a young baby smiled, leo nodded and stroked the baby's head.

the little girl opened her eyes and giggled.

''Turtwe'' She gurgled.

''You have given my daughter her first word'' The woman hugged her baby and leo, she was over joyed. ''Thank you ghost! Thank you!''

Leo blushed as the baby grabbed his finger.

''I have to go now'' Leo nodded as he backed away from the crowds. ''Take care of each other.. Please''

''GOODBYE GHOST! COME BACK SOMEDAY!'' Leo just nodded before running towards the shadows where his brothers hid.

''You ready fearless?'' Raph smiled but his smile fell when Leo didn't take down his hood.

The brothers could only see one cheek and it had a tear running down it.

''Yeah'' Leo sighed, before lowering his hood and turning to face his brothers. ''Let's go home''

* * *

**Please review xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**The last chapter! Thanks for sticking around guys! enjoy xx**

* * *

**A Forest full of Horrors**

**Chapter 18**

The turtles sat on the plane and waited.

The three younger turtles couldn't wait to get home! Life would resume as normal and everyone would be happy.

Leo however wasn't as excited. he wanted to go home but he felt bad leaving his village, life was so much easier when he was there.. No responsibilities.. no arguments.. no annoying brothers to give you misery when things didn't go as planned.

''leo!'' Mikey tapped Leo on the shoulder, ''When we get home I'll make the cake again if ya want! it was your favourite! Chocolate with meringue slices in the middle!''

leo smiled softly at the youngest.

''You don't have to Mikey'' Leo laughed lightly, ''Besides! We need to see if I'll survive Splinter's punishment''

''Oh yeah'' Raph cringed, ''We're in huge trouble huh?''

''No. I'm in huge trouble'' Leo smirked, ''You guys will be fine''

''Huh?'' Don frowned, ''But we left too''

''yeah to come after me'' Leo laughed,

''Don't worry bro!'' Mikey grinned, ''we'll do the flips too!''

But Leo had a feeling the punishment would be more severe than just flips.

The plane landed and the four turtles went home.

Raph and Mikey were the first to enter the lair to see Splinter standing in front of them with his arms crossed and a furious look on his face.

''hey?'' Mikey chuckled nervously, Raph nudged him to shut him up.

Don and Leo walked through next and stood with their brothers.

''master'' leo bowed.

''Where have you boys been?'' Splinter's voice was quiet, he was seething but the concern was still evident. ''You have been gone for days! With not even a note! I hope you have a good reason for scaring the life out of all those who care for you! I thought the Shredder might have come back and taken you or something just as terrible had happened!''

''Sensei'' Leo stepped forward, ''I left because my village was in danger.. I went to help them. Raph, Don and Mike came after me to bring me back but I refused..''

''Is this true?'' Splinter asked his other sons.

''Yeah'' They nodded shamefully,

''Leonardo. It was honorable of you to go to a villages aid but you should have told me, Go to the dojo and await your punishment'' Splinter commanded, leo nodded and made his way to the dojo. ''As for you three'' His expression softened, ''Thank you for bringing your brother back.. He may have ended up staying there for another two years''

The boys bowed and Splinter went into the dojo.

''I wonder what Leo's punishment will be'' Mikey asked.

**SLAP **

The brothers winced at the familiar sound of Sensei's cane hitting skin.

''Nevermind'' Mikey cringed. ''leo's not gonna be able to sit for a week''

''we should be gettin' tha' punishment too'' Raph growled guiltily.

The dojo doors opened and Leo walked out rubbing his shoulder.

''How was it?'' Don asked sympathetically.

''I did about 200 flips and then got smacked by a cane'' Leo smirked as he removed his hand from his shoulder to show the red line.

''At least it wasn't on the butt'' Mike grinned, ''That's where it usually is!''

''He let me off easy though'' leo smiled, ''he said that thanks to us leaving he got to eat an entire cake on his own''

''WHAT!?'' Don and Mikey yelled.

''Aww man'' Mikey moaned. he had really wanted to eat that cake!

''He's not supposed to be eating so much sugar!'' Donnie hissed angrily, ''we've been trying to keep him healthy''

''It got Leo off his punishment didn't it?'' Raph smirked, ''be thankful''

''I guess'' Don sighed.

The brothers stayed quiet for a moment.

''I liked South America'' Don smiled at Leo,

''It was awesome!'' Mikey grinned ''Well.. except for the creepy guys that tried to kill us''

''They're not gonna be a problem anymore'' Leo smiled softly, he was happy that his brothers liked his village

''I'm sorry we didn't stay longer'' Raph sighed, ''I know you wanted to''

''It was for the best Raph'' Leo smiled. ''Besides! Now I get to hang out with my awesome little brothers again! That's something I couldn't do when I was in south America''

Mikey whooped as he threw himself onto Leo.

''We are awesome'' Don chuckled as he threw an arm around his eldest brother,

''Yeah you are'' leo grinned.

''Welcome back bro'' Raph shuffled closer to him brothers and grinned at them. ''it's nice ta have ya back''

''It's nice to be back'' leo nodded.

And from then on leo and his brothers were closer than ever! leo did visit his village again but he took his entire family with him.

Splinter unfortunately never had a piece of cake again, Don can be extremely strict!

* * *

**Thanks again for sticking with me! Please Review to tell me what you thought of the story as a whole and I'll see you in the next story I write!**


End file.
